Battle of the Enchanted Prison
by Arish Mudra Rakshas
Summary: My version of the The Battle Of Department Of Mysteries, extremely action-packed, no deaths, DA and the Order vs the Death Eaters, long and descriptive duels
1. Chapter 1, 2 and 3

A/N:In this story, it is assumed that the DA has grown much more powerful than thought, mastering nonverbal magic as well as gaining the ability to duel two Death Eaters together with ease. It is also assumed that Harry has been taught many Advance Spells by Professor Albus , in this story, even underage wizards can use a form of transportation known as Partial Apparition, wherein they turn into smoke, gas and light and travel. This can also be used in duels as all spells except the Killing Curse can be cast even in this is also assumed that along with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley kids, Neville and Luna also know about the Order of The phoenix and also come to stay at Number 12, Grimmauld Place occasionally.

* * *

They resolved into human forms as one – Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville. Harry had had a vision of the Death Eaters finally penetrating the protections of the Ministry of Magic and proceeding towards the Order's weaponry. The Dumbledore's Army had informed the Order of the Phoenix, of course, but too much was at stake to wait for them. Their plan was to hold the Death Eaters as long as possible, at least until the Order arrived. So they had departed from Number 12, Grimmauld Place, shouting down Ginny and Luna's requests to accompany them. They arrived in the Atrium and descended into the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter I – The Corridor**

Harry blinked as his eyes got accustomed to the dim light. He knew this place, it led to the weaponry. He started walking towards the door at the end of the corridor they were standing in, ignoring all the other doors at his sides, and urged his friends to follow. But before he had reached the end, a door on his right opened, and in stepped four people – Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood.

"Where is the weaponry, Lucius? We have been searching for ages and –" but Bellatrix broke off as she saw the four teenagers. There was a single tense moment of silence, and then _booms_ and _bangs_ and jets of light filled the room. Harry's first act was to cast a Shield Charm over his friend, and then he took up a duel with Dolohov. Ron dueled Rookwood with ease, even grace. Neville struck up a fight with Malfoy, and was dueling nervously, but seriously. Hermione got the toughest – Bellatrix, who had easily struck Hermione twice in a matter of seconds.

Burning with rage as well as concern, Harry conjured huge flames – Dumbledore's invention – that fiercely without needing actual control. Dolohov was easily defeated; he fell to the floor with a shriek and a _thud_, while Harry directed the flames at Bellatrix, who was shouting "You can't defeat me Mudblood!" Harry replied, with equal contempt, "Together we can!" Bellatrix's eyes widened as she saw the flames, but only for a moment. She swiped her wand once, twice, thrice, and the flames vanished. Now Harry and Hermione began to duel Bellatrix together.

Neville had hexed Lucius, thrice, and Lucius's strength was draining. Ron was coping well, although Rookwood had given him a few minor burns. Harry and Hermione slashed and twirled and swiped their wands at the powerful witch, who had now started moving slowly backwards. Suddenly, with one identical motion, all four of the DA slashed their wands vertically, and golden jets of light erupted from them. Lucius and Rookwood succumbed to these, while Bellatrix managed to turn and enter the room behind her, and only just, where more of her friends were obviously present.

* * *

**Chapter II – The Library**

The moment Harry and the rest entered the next room, they had an impression that if Hermione had entered this room in a different situation, she would have jumped with joy. This, however, was not the case. They walked towards the six hooded figures in front of them, noticing the shelves, atleast 25 feet high, crammed with books as they went.

The hooded party, surely being led by Bellatrix, suddenly charged at them – throwing jets of light. Neville and Ron both started to duel with a Death Eater each, while Harry and Hermione dueled two at once. Bellatrix had still chosen to duel (or kill maybe) Hermione. But Hermione, even though she was in pressure herself, managed to send a curse at one of Harry's opponents – suddenly turning him into a small, cute bunny rabbit. Harry laughed as he aimed curse after curse at his other opponent, finally disarming him and transfiguring him into a water goblet. He then turned upon Hermione's opponent, sending him flying across the room.

Meanwhile, Ron and Neville relied on creativity. They enchanted the books all around them and, as one, directed them to beat their opponents in the face. This was good enough as a distraction for their ambushers, and Ron and Neville shot hex after hex at them, at an incredible speed. When they were done, nothing but the Death Eaters's hair resembled human hair – the rest was like giant, limbless caterpillars. Harry and Hermione, together, were yet again proving to be a great challenge for Bellatrix.

While Ron and Neville set about searching for a way out, they sent spells of astute compatibility at her. If Hermione sent a chunk of ice, then Harry threw a fiery rope at Bellatrix, so that she was able to dodge only one at a time. After several minutes of this, Hermione finally disarmed Bellatrix. Bellatrix screamed, and Harry glance at Hermione, who nodded. Hermione said, "I am going to show you what a Mudblood can do." As one, Harry and Hermione raised their wands. Harry blasted all the books off the shelves and onto Bellatrix. This done, Hermione blasted _Bellatrix_, so that she flew across, falling unconscious.

* * *

**Chapter III – The Failed Way Back**

Harry said, "I think it is better to get out of this place. It's too dangerous. Anyway, we have already defeated ten – no, nine – of the Death Eaters, including Bellatrix and Dolohov. Let's leave the rest to the Order." "What? And leave the Death Eaters," interjected Neville, "free to gain access to the Giant-Confunding Potion, the Dementor-Repelling Shield, and all the rest of that unbelievable stuff? No, I don't think so." There was a small argument, which ended by Harry declaring that they quit the Ministry, fighting all the Death Eaters _along_ the way. But no sooner had they started on their way back, than _twelve_ figures apparated on top of the bookshelves.

Harry immediately instructed the DA forward and he ran behind the three, casting spells as he ran. At some point, he thought that they were running in circles, but he shook his head as he cast more protective charms in their wake. He had been able to knock out four of the Death Eaters already; he had guessed as much from the muffled footsteps followed by the _thuds_. But then they turned a corner, and he was positive that they had took a wrong turn. For two huge doors, probably fifteen feet high, stood before them, magically sealed shut.

"Blast the doors, I'll see to the Death Eaters!" yelled Harry, as he turned on his heel and started throwing spell after spell at the pursuing figures. But then he saw Hermione join him, who shouted something like "need help" and "they'll manage". Together, they cursed two Death Eaters into water goblets, and Harry – using another of Dumbledore's ingenious creations – vanished one of them right out the country into a dairy farm in the Prairie. _Five to go_, thought Harry, and savoured the _boom_ that told him that Ron and Neville had succeeded their work. They ran into the next room, in a very happy mood, when their joy flickered out. They were in a tower, a huge one at that, which was surely enchanted with spells, as it looked very much like a _prison_. The moment Harry noticed this cost him a huge _bang_ and a black-out.


	2. Chapter 4, 5 and 6

**Chapter IV – Trapped in a Prison**

Harry heard shouts and _bangs_ and could distinctly see colours flying, through his closed eyelids. When he regained some of his consciousness, he tried to get up, but to no avail. Neville was shouting, "Harry, get up, we need you!" but Harry couldn't, even if he wanted to. Then Ron yelled, "Get up, don't be lazy, you're not going to get a break!" Harry literally laughed himself to consciousness. He woke up to find a raging battle. The five Death Eaters were much more skilled and fierce than those they had faced earlier, except Bellatrix.

Harry stood up, swiped his wand twice, and entered a duel with two Death Eaters. He was feeling very refreshed, as if he really _had_ gone for a break. He danced around casting spell after spell and finally reducing one of his opponents to the size of an ant. But then, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron being _slashed_ by a fierce Death Eater, who was hitting him with golden blades. Ron fell with an ominous _thud_, and his attacker turned to Hermione. Hermione was already terrified as her original opponent sent spells of incredible number In addition, Ron's attacker was also advancing on her. Harry did not notice this as he was helping Neville, who was coping well with his two opponents. Harry sent one of them flying across the room with a _bang_, but unfortunately he did not succumb to the spell. This was when Harry saw Hermione fall too, under the effect of two combined spells.

Neville and Harry then joined forces to fight the four Death Eaters left. Jets of light flew in so great number, that for over a minute nothing was visible due to bright lights. Harry urged Neville to go away, but he insisted on staying. Finally, Harry too fell under the force of three separate curses, and just a moment too late; because as he was passing out, six white jets of smoke entered the prison.

**Chapter V – The Order Arrives**

The jets of smoke resolved into the only six figures that could have consoled Neville – Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Auror Nymphadora Tonks, and Sirius Black. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

At once, they started raining spells on the Death Eaters, all except Professor Snape, who ran forward and, after some effort, revived Harry, Ron and Hermione to full strength.

The fight was soon over; the Death Eaters were no match for the Order. Within seconds, it seemed, the Order had defeated the Death Eaters and was searching for a way out of the prison. The doors of the prison were enchanted to grant entrance, but not exit. Professor Snape declared hat the tower was stiff with extremely powerful ancient protective enchantments. The Order, however, was not to reach home so fast, even if they did manage to find an exit.

All the Death Eaters whom the DA had left behind, sixteen in number, burst through the prison door, and the order and the DA got into a frenzy of action. The Battle restarted with spells coming at you from every which way. The whole tower actually _shook_ with the force of the duels, and rubble rained down on the combatants more often than spells.

**Chapter VI – Rage of Magic**

Harry could not believe it. He had never even imagined Magic so powerful. The Order was so _extremely_ skilled, that he (for a moment) doubted whether Dumbledore was really the greatest wizard. Fire erupted at one end of the room, where McGonagall dueled two Death Eaters at once. Remus had bound his opponent with ropes and was hitting him, with spells that shook the earth around him. Moody was slashing deep cuts into his opponents' faces, swearing all the time. Tonks was really into dueling, it seemed, because she was jumping and dueling at the same time, forcing her opponents to do a kind of tap dance in defense. Sirius had conjured dogs to chase one of his opponents and wolves to chase the other, while he really caused much more damage with his own spells, which he cast casually and gracefully. Even the DA was fighting better today; it was as if skills had been induced into them from the Order.

Harry himself was fighting alongside Snape, against three Death Eaters. He had a kind of reckless energy pulsing through him. _We will win_, thought he. Seeing the look of the battle, he was also sure that the tower would fall, granting them freedom. But then he noticed that he was wrong; every time a spell blasted a hole in the walls, it seemed to repair almost instantaneously. He sent another of Dumbledore's inventions – a bolt of lightning that could split infinitely, and could follow the target – squarely into one of his opponents' chests. Snape laughed and praised him at the same time, and told him to help the others while he rounded the other two up. _Not that they need help_, thought Harry. He aimed spells at random at any Death Eater he saw, and noticed that not many were still standing.

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall and Sirius twirled their wands as one, and _burned_ three Death Eaters to nothingness, thinking that they were the last. But Harry knew better. Instinctively, he saw that Bellatrix had somehow escaped the Order's vision and was running down the staircase. _A staircase? Where did that come from? _Harry pursued her, and an energetic duel followed. Together, they blasted every stone off the staircase. Harry kept forcing Bellatrix to descend the staircase step-by-step. He was sure of something that Bellatrix hadn't foreseen. Suddenly, Bellatrix stopped moving downwards, as if she had bumped into an invisible barrier. Harry smiled, and said, "The protective charms, Bellatrix," "You can never get me, pathetic little boy!" screeched Bellatrix, even as Harry aimed curse after curse at her. Finally, Bellatrix was turned into a teacup and transported to Egypt.


	3. Chapter 7 and 8

**Chapter VII – The Portal**

There were injuries on both sides, of course. The Order and the DA were not invincible. Professor McGonagall had a poisonous looking gash on her cheek; Ron had several long cuts running down the length of his wand arm; glass shards had cut Tonks' left ear; Hermione's feet had been glued together; Harry walked in a mix of limps and sways; Professor Snape had cracked his left arm against the wall; Sirius had got a bruise from the falling rubble; and Neville had got burnt severely. Only 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Remus had emerged unharmed.

After tending to all the injuries, the Order set upon creating a kind of a 'gateway' from the prison tower to Hogsmeade. The tower allowed this as its ancient protective Magic did not recognize Dumbledore's new invention.

Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye started waving their wands in complex motions and whispering as Hermione eyed them hungrily. Then they pointed their wands at Remus and Sirius who, as if on cue, started whispering in what Harry guessed as some ancient language. They, in turn, pointed their wands at Professor Snape, who at once started muttering as well. He then made a wide circle with his wand, as wide as his arms would stretch. The circle resolved into a red-green sphere. The Portal to Hogsmeade had been successfully formed.

Tonks had been explaining the process to Harry all the time, as she was too young to participate in the spell herself. Professor McGonagall and Moody had acted as the _Creators_, depicting the creation of the two places to be linked. Remus and Sirius had acted as the _Revivers_, depicting the revival of the ancient Magic that made the Universe. Finally, Professor Snape had acted as the _Linker_, who had formed a kind of bridge between the two places 'created' by the others. This Magic is known as the Nexus Charm.

Harry walked over to each of his friends to ensure that they were feeling alright. His chest thumped with pride as he saw his classmates fight, and moreover, win in the most dangerous situations, with the most dangerous Death Eaters. His heart also filled with awe at the sight of the Order dueling, with Magic powerful enough to shake the Earth. He had but one doubt in his mind; only he could not decide whom to consult. Finally, he decided upon going to Remus, as he was the most intelligent one present whom Harry could confide in without fear of mock. He walked over to him and asked, "Remus, why is it that the Death Eaters we had injured earlier, came back?" "To this, Harry, we can only have a guess. Perhaps this Department of Mysteries is so full of Magic, so heavy with enchantments, that nobody here can stay incapacitated, unless they are dead, for long." Harry nodded, and followed his former professor to the Portal. "You have to Disapparate into it," said Lupin. Harry nodded again, and both of them, the last ones left there, turned into smoke and entered the Portal, reappearing at the High Street of Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Chapter VII – Unexpected Appearances**

They were a cheerful party, heading home after a long battle, and moreover, victory. They had decided not to go to 12, Grimmauld Place first, but inform Dumbledore about the sequence of events. When Harry had sent the Order a Patronus from Grimmauld Place, the six of them had been at Hogwarts, awaiting Dumbledore's return from a trip to an unknown place. They were sure that Dumbledore would be back by then, and so they headed towards the castle.

When Harry expressed his concern over the duration of the Portal remaining open, he was told by Sirius that it would close in less than in a minute. They started walking merrily, with Tonks cracking jokes and the rest laughing. Harry turned to give the Portal a last look, and he froze as his eyes widened. He turned on his heel, and, as if in slow motion, shouted, "Death Eaters!" Because, around thirty black streams of smoke had burst through the Portal, the second before it closed.

Harry slashed his wand and sent one of the figures flying backwards, as the rest of the Order and the DA turned as well. Harry suddenly remembered one of Dumbledore's creations, and moved his wand to make a blue pentagram in the air, and shot it in the direction of the Death Eaters, freezing one of them in midair. Harry shouted at his friends, "A pentagram and the words '_Repellotonium Dark Magicka_!'" Together, they managed to freeze all of the Death Eaters before they had descended on the High Street.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ron in a terrified whisper. Professor McGonagall took charge. "First we have to secure the residents. Do you think you could do that?" She directed this last at the DA, who nodded in agreement. "Good then. The Order should follow me and place protective charms on the road to Hogwarts." They all set to work instantly, as some of the more powerful Death Eaters were already stirring.

All done, they waited with baited breaths as the Death Eaters started to fly towards them again. They were repelled by the 'bubble' of Magic which the Order had placed around the area. "This will not hold much longer!" shouted Sirius, as one of the Death Eaters managed to stay in contact with the charm for over a minute. A few moments later, the bubble gave way. The Death Eaters charged at the good folks one-by-one. The Battle had recommenced. Every person took up duels with vigorous strength, but they were outnumbered greatly this time.

Fire flew everywhere from Remus' wand; Moody was shooting curses and jinxes indiscriminately; McGonagall had enchanted the ground to shoot projectiles at the Death Eaters every now and then, with precise aim; Snape scattered sparks everywhere which burned only, but all, the bad guys getting in touch with them. But the opponents had renewed energy. Sirius dueled two Death Eaters so that his wand was nothing but a blur, flashing like a sword. A Death Eater flew at him from the back, but Harry got their first, Petrifying the Death Eater.

Everyone was coping, but only just. They needed help, and it came. At that very moment, three people burst from the Hog's Head, wands all drawn – Professor Filius Flitwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Aberforth Dumbledore. The next moment, Professor Rubeus Hagrid ran out of the Three Broomsticks, brandishing his fists.


	4. Chapter 9 and 10

A/N : Sorry these chapters are so small and I updated so late, I had got kinda bored typing and typing, but now I've got this finished adn I'm sooo happy !

* * *

**Chapter IX – Reinforcements**

The four newcomers gave new hope to the Order and the DA. Hagrid at once gave two rapid kicks at the Death Eater nearest him, knocking him out cold. Tiny Professor Flitwick charmed the huge bins near him (though they had not been so huge a moment ago) into swallowing three Death Eaters and trapping them. Kingsley was fighting _three_ Death Eaters at once, with ease. He slashed at one of his opponents' chest, who reeled back and fell as if on the verge of death. He really did deserve to be the most powerful Auror after Moody.

Near him, Ron and Hermione were standing on either side of Neville, who was crouched low, perhaps searching for his wand. Ron and Hermione sent spell after spell, defending Neville from harm. Professor McGonagall had wrapped two Death Eaters in mattresses, and was charming chains to bind her opponents. Remus, on the other side of the road, was attacking his opponents with a golden, electric whip emerging from his wand, not even giving them a chance of attacking to his attackers.

Sirius and Snape, for once, were fighting standing back-to-back, blasting the road around them, as well as any Death Eaters. Harry was darting in and out of the duels, helping by cursing any random Death Eaters he saw. Then he joined Kingsley, slashing and twirling his wand at the assailants, transporting them to the prison in the Department of Mysteries, as it granted no exit. Then he saw, that gradually, no Death Eaters were left standing, and the Order started to heal the injuries caused by the Phase II of the battle.

* * *

**Chapter X – End of the Battle**

The Battle ended with the Order of the Phoenix and the Dumbledore's Army emerging victorious. They sent up a flaming phoenix in the sky, a trick they had developed from the Dark Mark being cast at any place where the Death Eaters had gained a victory worth noting. Then the Order and the DA proceeded to repair the damage caused to Hogsmeade, while Mad-Eye and Kingsley called for Aurors to take away the imprisoned or incapacitated Death Eaters. It was a fine moment, with thirty-two Death Eaters captured in the midst of the Second Wizarding War without any lasting damage. The only catch was that Bellatrix had escaped from Egypt, it seemed, because (what Professor Snape explained to Harry later) Harry's Magic was not powerful enough, and the Transfiguration had therefore been temporary. Still, (as Sirius had replied) the Order's weaponry had been saved from invasion. Professor Dumbledore praised them all, and apologized for not being there himself. "Though I think it is better that I was not, or you would not had all the fun," he added with a wink at Harry and receiving a frown from McGonagall and Snape. _We did win_, thought Harry, as the stories of their victory in the _**Battle of the Enchanted Prison**_ spread in Hogwarts like wildfire.

THE END


End file.
